


The Social Smile

by Mara



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's been following <i>all</i> the news about Power Rangers Dino Charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Social Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is not RPF. The Dino Charge actors do not appear in this fic. The person responsible for this fic knows who she is :D

Souji was eating soup at Tiger Boy and scribbling notes for his first college paper (it was on women's roles in the Warring States period and okay, yes, he'd cheated a bit and asked Utchy for help) when it happened. 

"Oh myyyy," Ian said, leaning closer to his laptop.

"Hmm?" Souji said absently.

Daigo looked up from the book he was reading. "What's up?"

Ian shook his head. "Nothing serious. It's just..."

"Just..." Amy prompted.

"You remember that television show the Americans are making?"

Souji put down his pen. "The one about us." 

Ian nodded. "Yes. Well, they're changing almost everything except for the fight scenes. But yes, the one about us."

"What about it?" Souji asked.

"It's not really about the show. I've been following the actors on Twitter." His lips quirked. "It's been...eye-opening."

"You too?" Amy said with a grin.

Souji looked between them. "What? What are you talking about?"

Ian and Amy just looked at each other. "In any case," Ian went on, "my reaction just now was to the actor playing your counterpart on the show." He looked at Souji.

Scowling, Souji crossed his arms, not even sure what he was defensive about. "What? What about him?"

"He's...how shall I put this?" Ian tapped his chin.

"A racist, sexist asshole?" Amy suggested, her voice suddenly sharp as one of the knives in the kitchen.

"Well, yes. To put it bluntly. This post about women wanting diamonds and Range Rovers...oh, and the one that includes the phrase 'I'm not racist but...'"

Daigo winced. "Oooh, sorry to hear that. My actor is a circus acrobat."

"He's very bendy," Amy said, nodding. "He seems like a really nice guy, always posting inspirational things. Nossan's actor is the best, though. He does Pokemon cosplay and is just hilarious. I have to remember to show Nossan some posts. He'll be happy."

"Amy's actress seems really sweet. And apparently it's a big deal that she's black." Daigo said. "I think it's an American thing."

Souji looked around. "Wait, does everyone else get awesome actors?"

Patting him on the shoulder, Ian said, "I'm afraid so."

"What else does this guy say?" Souji asked, reaching over to grab Ian's laptop.

Ian tried to snatch it back. "Wait!"

"Lemme see!" Souji looked at the screen before Ian could reach him and was presented with— "Who are these shirtless men? Are they in a bathroom?"

Hands still reaching out, Ian actually blushed. "Er...that's the other male actors. Red, Blue, and Black."

Amy started to laugh, leaning against Daigo's side. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Souji asked, looking down at the photo again. It was very...his own face got redder than Ian's but it took effort to drag his eyes away.

Daigo grinned, putting an arm around Amy. "The other male actors like to post pictures of themselves shirtless. And in sleeveless shirts. And the women post themselves working out."

Despite himself, Souji looked back down at the picture. They were...muscular. Very good-looking. For some reason his stomach hurt.

Ian gently took the laptop out of his hands and closed it. "Hey."

Souji didn't look up. "Hey. I can see why you follow them."

"Look at me." Ian's voice was quiet but commanding.

It was hard, but Souji looked up into Ian's concerned face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daigo and Amy slipping out of their seats and walking away. "What?"

"I won't look if it bothers you. It honestly never occurred to me."

"That's ridiculous." Souji frowned. "There's nothing wrong with looking at them. They're...good-looking."

"They are, but I'm not with them, I'm with you."

Souji scowled. "I know that."

Ian tilted his head. "I'm sorry."

"What? For looking—"

"No no." Ian waved a hand. "For not realizing you still had some insecurities about our relationship."

"No, it's okay. Really. I just had a moment, that's all." Souji glanced at the laptop. "Er...I wouldn't mind looking at the pictures too."

"I'll share them all with you, I promise," Ian said with a smile.

"There is one thing bothering me, though."

"What?"

Souji scowled. "Why is the asshole playing me? Why don't I get an acrobat?"

Ian just laughed and kissed him on the nose.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> All social media references are real. Including the racist sexist asshole *and* the shirtless selfies. I recommend ignoring the former and checking out the latter.


End file.
